This invention relates to an improved lead guide actuating mechanism for use on armature winding machines.
Prior art lead guide mechanisms have used various methods of moving a lead guide into place relative to a commutator tang, however, all prior art devices tend to interfere with the operation of the winder in some way, such as in replacing the winding forms.
In one prior art device, the lead guide mechanism is mounted independently of the flyer mechanism and is actuated by a hydraulic cylinder. In other devices, the lead guides are spring loaded devices attached to the armature winding forms.
In another system, the lead guides operate through the use of slide systems within the armature winding form and are actuated by an air cylinder mounted in the winder bed, between the winding heads. In still another system, the lead guide operates though a yoke and roller system, which is air cylinder actuated, mounted to the flyer hub. In yet another system, the lead guide mechanism operates by use of a air cylinder operated shaft through the winding spindle.
Each of these prior art systems suffers from several disadvantages. Some tend to cause wire damage. Others use an operating mechanism in the winding form and on the bed, thus limiting access to the mechanism itself. Still others, such as the yoke-roller system, have wear problems or undue mechanical complexity.